Twas the Anime Before Christmas
by Ninetri9
Summary: Another little Christmas remake of an old Christmas story. Lo and Behold, my second Christmas fic thingie. Merry Christmas of '08!


Another Anime Christmas Crossover: Twas the Anime Before Christmas

Ho ho ho, hello all! It's been a very~ long time, eh? Well, I'm sure that you're all enjoying the holidays, and here's a little something to help you enjoy the holidays with. Merry Christmas of 2008!

Disclaimer: I own not a single anime/show that is portrayed here, nor do I own the poem 'Twas the Night.

Beta: YouarenotasrandomasI

* * *

'_Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse-_

"Oi!" a gray rat shouted, looking about, "Where is everyone?"

"Shut it!" a brown-skinned woman four inches tall said, booting the rat into his hole.

Looking up at the ceiling, Urd said, "Okay, keep it going!"

_Um, yes, er…_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas would…hey what happened to the stockings?_

"Hold on," four-eyed Quincy Ishida Uryuu said, "I'm almost done with all the stockings."

Staring at the giant pile of red, green and white stockings next to him, Ichigo asked, "Yo pansy! How many are you going to make?"

Pushing up his glasses, making them glare momentarily, replied, "I was requested to make one for everyone in the house."

_Um, how about you hanging the stockings you've already made and allow me to continue the story?_

Glaring up at the ceiling, Uryuu replied, "I suppose so, but I suggest that we wait until I at least get them all done. Why don't you try to keep going on with the story and let me finish."

The bright haired teen rolled his eyes and went away, "Girly man."

_Ehem, well, let's see…let's try:_

_The stockings were being made by one irate Quincy_

_In hopes that Sir Ichigo would not strangle him for being so slow;_

_The children were nestled all snug in their…where are the kids?_

"Let go of me!"

Edward Elric was being dragged by his larger younger brother armor, "Neesan, you need to get to bed. Don't you want to get gifts from Santa?"

Struggling in his iron grip, the Full Metal Alchemist responded, "But I think I've finally gotten a lead on getting our bodies back to normal!"

_Where are the other kids?_

"Hey!" Edward shouted, "I'm not a kid!"

Alphonse replied, "Someone gave sugar to Yachiru, and she's pulling a coup against the grownups to gain control of all the sweets in the kitchen."

Loud shouts and crashes could be heard downstairs. Above it all were the giggles of children as they ran amok in the kitchen.

_Who's going to let Kenpachi know?_

Both Elric brothers froze and paled as they thought of the possibilities that may occur by incurring the wrath of the bloodthirsty demon.

_I'll just try to get around this…_

_The children were all running amok and out of bed,_

_While little Yachiru led them on a coup to get them sugar-plums;_

_And mamma in her kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled-_

"Hold it!"

_Eh?_

Glaring up at the ceiling with his frightening inherited eyes, Ryuji Takasu said, "How the hell did we get into this gig?"

Standing next to him was a small and petit doll-like girl, who growled as she shouted, "I refuse to do this with this baka-inu!"

"Hey, you got a problem with dogs?" Inuyasha, his ears a-twitching.

"I refuse to do this stupid story in this get-up," Taiga retorted, "And I especially refuse to do this role with him!"

"Well," a bespectacled teen said, "Would you do it if it were someone else?"

"K-K-K-Kitamura-kun!" the tiny girl stammered, losing her former rage and becoming a shy little girl.

Looking at his clipboard, he looked up and asked, "Is it alright if we take a short intermission. You can continue with the story."

_Gah, whatever!_

_And mamma and papa having their roles being reprised,_

_With the Palm-Top Tiger and the Yankee Dragon settling in for a long and bitter argument._

_When out on the lawn arose such a clatter…um, where's the clatter?_

Outside, three figures were dragging large cardboard boxes across the snow-covered lawn. One boy with black hair was struggling greatly with the weight of his box, while the other two were waiting for the third.

"Geez Lulu," a tall greed-haired woman said, "For the future ruler of the world, you're certainly taking your time with that box."

"Shut up witch," the boy replied angrily, sweating from his exertions.

Chuckling slightly, the other brown-haired boy said, "Let me take that."

_Excuse me, but what about the clatter that was supposed to happen?_

"Oh, sorry," Suzaku replied, looking up, "We'll get right on that as soon as we can."

Chuckling, the green-haired woman replied, "That is, if little Lulu there will get here soon."

"Shut it C.C.," Lelouch replied, "and you up there, leave us be or I'll be forced to Geass you."

_Okay, okay, I'll just work around this…_

_While Lelouch of the Rebellion, Suzaku the Knight of Zero, and C.C. the mysterious giver of the Geass tried oh so hard to make the clatter of the story,_

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,_

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh…a miniature…*sigh*…okay, what now?_

"Sorry," a young man wearing a reindeer's costume, "but Haruhi wanted to make some modifications to your miniature sleigh."

_Oh dear._

"Haha! There!" a girl wearing a Santa outfit proclaimed, "Now your little sleigh is more interesting!"

The 'sleigh' in question was nothing more than a little spaceship that had little silver bells attached to their sides, red paint on the sides. And instead of the reindeer, were eight robots.

"Haruhi," the boy said in exasperation, "What the hell did you do?"

"Hmph, there's no way that an old man's sleigh would be able to support the strain of going at the speed of light. And it's more interesting to have giant transforming robots pulling the ship around."

Face-palming, Kyon said, "Yare yare."

_Oh forget it! Let's just get on with it…_

_When to my wondering eyes should appear_

_But a miniature spaceship, pulled by eight transforming robots._

_With a little old driver so lively and quick;_

_Well I knew in a moment, it must be St. Nick._

_More rapid than eagles, his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled and he shouted and he called by name;_

_Er, on Starscream, on Blackout-_

"No no no!"

_What now?_

Haruhi shouted up at the heavens, "I can't feel comfortable with just plain robots. Make them transforming robot animals!"

_ALRIGHT FINE!!_

_On Optimus Primal, on Airrazor, on Silverbot and Transmetal Cheetor;_

_On Terrasaur, on Inferno, on Transmetal Megatron and Waspinator!_

_To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall;_

_Now, dash away, dash away, dash away all!_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly;_

_When they meet to an obstacle mount to the sky;_

_So up to the rooftop the coursers they flew_

_With a sleigh, er, rocket full of toys and St. Nicholas too._

_And then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof,_

_The prancing, the pawing-I mean stomping and clawing of robot feet;_

_As I drew in my head and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed in…wait…what happened to the guy we hired to be Santa?_

Stepping out of the chimney, carrying a large sack on her spear, was a woman dressed in thick bundles of leather armor. Flicking ash from her long hair, the woman looked up and shrugged her shoulders.

"Balsa! I'm stuck!" a young voice shouted with dismay from within the chimney.

"How'd you do that?" the woman asked looking up the chute, "You're a heck of a lot smaller than me."

"I think I'm caught on something." Chagum replied, hanging.

An amused grin on her face, Balsa stuck her spear up the chute, "Close your eyes, I might stir up a little ash and dust."

There was a cough and a yelp as a young boy fell down the chute, landing hard on his backside. As he was getting up, a bag landed on his head. Stumbling out of the fireplace, he gasped as he dropped the bag on the ground.

_*sigh* And we were getting along __**so**__ well without any interruptions._

_She was dressed in woolen clothes and leather armor,_

_All covered and dirtied with ashes and soot;_

_A bundle of presents slung over her spear,_

_Her little ward looking like a peddler just opening his pack._

_Her eyes, how they glared about, looking for dangers and such,_

_Balsa's protectiveness of her rented son a little much;_

_Her mouth in an amused grin as she watched him gamely struggle,_

_Carrying his sack with nary a grunt, though confused with her giggle._

_Her spear, weathered and worn from many a fight,_

_The spear point gleaming and glowing in the faint light;_

_She had compact form, and her fit clothes showed off her womanly body,_

_Her steps lithe and graceful, a tiger and warrior watching for prey._

_She said not a word, as she led the boy straight to work,_

_Filling the stockings…ISHIDA!!!_

Staggering under a pile of stockings, the Quincy muttered about impatient and grumpy narrators, he started to pin up all of the colorful and individual stockings onto the fireplace, the walls, and even on a few doors.

_Ehem, filling the stockings and turning with a jerk,_

_Spear pointed at a little girl, who'd come out to look…_

_And with many sparks, she entered battle with Captain Kenpachi,_

_With Chagum and Yachiru watching in awe at their parent figures fighting…_

_AHHH!!! Screw it!_

The two warriors fought long and hard into the night, much to the amusement and enjoyment of their viewers and the reader, and the narrator left the story, with nary a look back.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Good Night!!!

* * *

Thanks all for reading! Merry Christmas

Later!

* * *

Animes and Shows Used:

BLEACH: Ichigo, Ishida, Kenpachi, Yachiru

Code Geass: C.C., Lelouch, Suzaku

Full Metal Alchemist: Edward and Alphonse Elric

Seirei no Moribito: Balsa, Chagum

Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu: Haruhi and Kyon

Transformers: Starscream, Blackout

Beast Wars: Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Airrazor, Silverbolt, Megatron, Terrasaur, Waspinator, Inferno

Mini-Goddess: Gan-chan, Urd

ToraDora: Ryuuji Takasu, Taiga Aisakawa, Kitamura


End file.
